


【景武史话】兰台执笔

by Charlotte_365



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen, 景武史话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/pseuds/Charlotte_365
Summary: 兰台执笔，青山树碑
Kudos: 2





	1. 目录及化名表

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faith_CL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_CL/gifts).



> 全是我编的

目录  
（更新中）  
第一部：光阴年鉴（1942-1992）  
1，前缘  
2，生死  
3，命运  
4，危言  
第二部：星星点灯（1993-2009）  
第三部：如歌的行板（2010-2021）

化名表  
（更新中）  
朴智元-朴致远  
朴昌元-朴清远  
金景梓-金敬梓  
金大中-金后广  
权鲁甲-权东甲  
金泳三-金巨山  
金武星-金永星  
金相贤-金向先  
韩和甲-韩华甲  
金玉斗-俞斗  
韩光玉-韩广宇  
金民锡-金民熙  
秋美爱-秋明美  
丁世均-丁世运  
郑东泳-郑哲远  
金钟泌-金云庭  
朴正熙-朴中树  
朴槿惠-朴正冰  
卢武铉-卢武宣  
文在寅-文再云  
安哲秀-安哲洙  
部分化名使用《南山的部长们》及其衍生：  
金炯旭-朴龙阁  
全斗焕-全斗赫  
全敬焕-全敬赫  
金载圭-金规泙


	2. 前缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “只有小儿子身上流着钟植的血。”

人生天地之间，总要有点奔赴，小学生也并不例外。朴清远第一次给弟弟开家长会，看见小孩儿一张纸折三折支起个名牌，上书“在野党院内总务 朴致远”，失笑之余只当是祖父家浓郁的政治氛围把小弟带歪了。虽说三岁看老，那时的朴清远根本想象不到自己的小弟会在平凡的人生顺风顺水之时突然觉醒本性，一路歪到汝矣岛和青瓦台去。  
珍岛是个闭塞的郡，珍岛的孩子都是海的儿女。对于朴致远来说，学校的生活只是人生中必须应付的诸多琐事中的一件，他每天最期待的，是祖父晚间在沙发上翻阅的厚厚的政治版报纸，那是他的世界。身为体弱多病的老幺，他有窝在祖父怀里看报的特权。祖父的儿女多从政，竞选议员的亲属们开家庭会议探讨时局时他便不和兄姊们一道躲去卧房，而是安安静静窝在祖父身边旁听。  
“小致远将来可不要从政啊。”亲人们有时半开玩笑地逗他。彼时小致远懵懂年龄尚不知从政为何物，只记得祖父粗糙的手摸着他的发顶，威严又温和。  
“四个孩子里，只有小儿子身上流着钟植的血。”祖父有时深深地望着他，眼神里比起期许更多的是他看不懂的复杂。“你和钟植是一类人，但我更希望你平安一生，不要走你父亲那条路。”  
“祖父那时可能在我对时局的兴趣中看到了我父亲的影子，”成功企业家朴致远在调得昏暗的灯光下与金敬梓碰杯，“但其实我对独立运动家的父亲印象并不深，他过世的时候我还太小，对他所做的事并无概念。”  
金敬梓喝得半醉，晃晃悠悠地往杯子里倒酒：“我就知道你不是那类人…不然国内形势那么乱，你不回去英雄逐鹿，哪会在这儿纸醉金迷…”  
金敬梓手晃，瓶中酒一半倒进杯子，一半洒在酒红的桌布上。陪酒的女郎调笑着从他手中将瓶子抽走，朴致远就端起杯子一饮而尽。  
1972年朴致远应长兄之邀怀着满腔热情和一份本金赴美，商界浮沉三年拼出属于自己的daily fashion。次年韩国门踢爆，彼时刚带着自己的企业站稳脚跟的朴社长根本没有看上去那么热衷实业，一半心思漂洋过海飞在三千里故土。金敬梓则是他在当时结实的为数不多的同行者之一。韩国出口有功者奖颁奖当晚朴致远出席了员工晚宴，宴后立即托助理安东日送他赶赴金敬梓在弗吉尼亚的公寓里宴请帮助过他的生意朋友。他的交际圈里有大部分当时在美的韩国成功人士，未来将会被他挂在嘴边的“权力即信息”， 恐怕那时就已深刻体会到了。  
金敬梓的宴会，商界风云人物有之，两国政要亦有之，主人自然深谙此道。酒过三巡菜过五味，金敬梓靠过来给他倒酒，觥筹交错间意味深长地留下一个邀约：“雩石有无兴趣为反独裁出一份力？”  
他们这群自诩实业家的商人不兴互称雅号那套。金记者第一次见面时拉着他的手东拉西扯寒暄半天，从祖籍故乡扯到姓氏发源，又念着他的号玩味半天，说雩石两个字真好听，我们交个朋友。就这么叫了起来。  
朴致远最终在华盛顿见到了流亡美利坚的KCIA前部长朴龙阁。朴部长漂泊异乡多年，丝毫没有一国特务头子摆的谱。他在公园长椅上摆了两瓶黑咖啡，对资助自己多年的金敬梓的朋友亦是热情。但久经沙场的朴社长还是注意到了朴龙阁的漫不经心，风尘疲惫掩盖不了前部长的精明与善谋，他在思考着另外的事。  
“政治真是可怕的东西，”朴龙阁对面前的年轻人语重心长，似乎并不意在拉拢对方，“你若有心从政，我给你个忠告：在权力更替面前，永远不要相信上位者的承诺。”  
朴致远随口玩笑：“那是八字没一撇的事呢，至多去做个议员，当然到不了前辈的境界，恐怕上位者都不会记住我吧。”  
朴龙阁也笑，却只是摇头，目光深邃，更像是在感叹自己。  
日后的政治九段年轻时也绝非空有一腔热血的理想家，他没有随金敬梓下注，结束了谈话便告辞离开。朴龙阁坐在原地没有走，日薄西山，残阳如血，他一直在原地坐了很久，然后向来路望去。  
金规泙踏着一路晚霞向他走来。  
朴致远与朴龙阁的第一面终究成了最后一面。  
许多年后朴致远常常想起朴龙阁送给他的箴言。那句话就像一个魔咒，周而复始地在他身边的无数人身上重演，而他只能目睹着这一切，即使推迟了某一瞬间，也无法改变轮回的永远。


End file.
